


Drying the Lost Tears

by SkeleDragonStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleDragonStar/pseuds/SkeleDragonStar
Summary: ERROR NEEDS HELP!!





	1. Where are the Tears?

Error sat alone in the one same spot he had always sat in the only AU that helped him calm down, Outertale.

Although, this time...

Error went in a deep depression, a dark shadow loomed over him and whispered things to him which he believed and started to plan another attempt to end his life.

He knew he was just a waste of space. The glitched skeleton knew that he was hated by everyone. Even the cheerful, kind ones hate him.

He still has all the scars from all of his battles, same for those that were from attempts to take his OWN life.

He felt tears run down his face as he stared at down at his hands, he then began to shake with sobs. He hated himself for what he was.

Error knew that no one would miss him if he was to die. He didn't blame them though, he was the Destroyer of AUs afterall...

Who would want to be close to a dirty glitch like him?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok you can suggest AU Sanses and what they would do to help Error cheer up!


	2. Cracked Shadows

Unknown to the glitched skeleton, two figures were nearby. One there to attack him, the other wanting to get him to safety, but both were surprised to hear Error singing Despite his usual voice, Error's singing was beautiful, his voice was deep, soothing, they were sure that Error could get anyone to do what he wants with it.

A falling heart,

Cracked and covered,

By shadows from lost

Happier times.

Alone and empty,

My soul cries out!

It wails for someone to love,

Weeps for someone to care.

The tears, never answered

From the night.

Sorrow, fear, all I feel.

Wanting someone there;

To ease it all,

Or make it stop!

Alone and empty,

My soul cries out!

It wails for someone to love,

Weeps for someone to care.

The tears, never answered

From the night.

A haunting ache,

A broken soul,

I wish to be free!

Alone and empty,

My soul cries out!

It wails for someone to love,

Weeps for someone to care.

The tears, never answered

From the night.

Alone and empty,

My soul cries out!

It wails for someone to love,

Weeps for someone to care.

The tears, never answered

From the night.

Save or end it.

Please end or save me!

The figures had paused before they fled, that song was a cry for help from the Destroyer. They left to tell all the other Sanses about what just happened, they hope that everyone can help Error.  
!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics I wrote so don't go looking for the song, it doesn't exist.
> 
> There seems to be a tie between Reaper and Classic, but we'll still take suggestions for what each Sans would do to help Error cheer up


End file.
